I'll Fly With You to The Heaven
by ThuAnhNgo
Summary: I have wings too. Chasing after a butterfly can't be that hard. Dark said with a smirk.Ahh...you right. But you are forgetting one thing.And what would that be? Dark asked curious.Will you be able to make it to the heaven? Riku smiled. Butterfly Lovers


**Title:**

**Author:** ThuAnhNgo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D.N.Angel

Riku stood outside on her balcony looking at the beautiful night sky. **_The stars are beautiful, _**she thought. She closed her eyes and felt the winds blowing against her body. She opened them again and smiled to herself.

"If only every night is as beautiful as tonight." She spoke outloud.

"I agree with you." The voice scared her.

She turned around quickly. "W-Who are you? Show yourself."

As soon as those words were spoken, a figure appeared from the dark night. He stood in front of her with a smirky smile. His dark wings seem magical.

"What? You don't remember me?" Dark pretended to be hurt.

"You again! Get lost or I'll call the cops." Riku blurted out flatly.

"Now why would you want to do that. I'm a guest."

"What kind of guest come to a person's home uninvited?"

"But my dear, Riku. You invited me." Dark smirked.

"Me? You liar. I didn't invite you." Riku said with anger.

"But you did." Dark insisted.

"When?" Riku asked with a bored look.

"Why, last night."

"Last night? You are the worst liar I ever met. I didn't even see you last night. How could I invite you?" Riku said as a matter of fact.

"You did saw me yesterday. I was in your dream." Dark smiled.

"You must've got me confused with Risa. Why would I dream about a pervert like you?"

"How should I know why? And who are you calling a pervert?" Dark felt offended.

"I don't have to waste my time talking to you. Get lost. NOW!" Riku yelled at him.

Dark didn't say anything. He only walked closer to Riku.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked as Dark pick her up into his arm. He was carrying her in her arms as he flew into the night sky.

"I'm keeping my promise to you." Dark stated as he flew higher.

"Put me down. Put me down now!" Riku screamed.

"I don't think you want me to do that. We're flying over the ocean right now."

Riku looked down only to find a body of water. She placed her arms around Dark's neck. She was afraid he would drop her.

"You Idiot. Take me home." She screamed

"I can't do that until I acomplished my promise to you."

"What promise?"

"You don't remember?" Dark chuckled. "I promised you that one day you'll be able to fly without using machinery."

"Huh?" Riku was confused. She didn't remember making any promise.

"See, Riku? You're flying now." Dark smiled at her sincerely.

Riku looked down again. This time she found out that she was flying over the town. **_So beautiful, _**She thought. Indeed it was. The town looked peaceful at night and the light from it looked like small stars dancing from house to house.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Dark asked her.

Riku couldn't help but nodded and said, "It's beautiful."

They flew for hours and then Dark brought Riku back to her home. He landed on her balcony. Dark let go of Riku.

"I always keep my promises." Dark said proudly.

Riku was confused. "But I don't remembering you promising me anything."

Dark only smiled and headed to **_her_** room.

"Hey! What are you doing? Get out of my room." Riku said as she followed Dark inside.

"But it's cold outside. Let me stay in here for a while." Dark asked with a child-ish face.

"NO. Absolutely not." Riku said.

"It that how you treat someone who took you out sight-seeing?"

"I never ask you to."

"But you did. In your dream."

"You're talking non-sense again. Just get out of my room." Riku was getting piss off again.

Dark ignored her and walked toward her bed. He sat down. "This bed is comfy."

"Get off my bed!" Riku yelled.

Dark rested on her bed still ignoring her. "And you have a soft pillow too. Maybe I should stay here for tonight."

"No, you're not. Get off my bed." Riku walked over to Dark and tried to drag him him.

**_Damn, no good. Why won't he get lost! _**Riku's mind screamed.

"I'm tired. Let me stay here tonight." Dark said slyly.

"No!" Riku screamed disdainfully.

"Okay. It's decided. I'm stay here tonight." Dark smiled.

"What? You can't!"

-------------------**A FEW HOURS LATER: Time: 3:00 am**----------------------

"Don't you want to sleep on the bed? Why are you still sleeping on the floor!" Dark asked quietly.

"You're sleeping on my bed! There's no way I'm laying on that bed right next to you! I rather sleep on the floor." Riku gave up with kicking Dark out of her room. It was getting late and she couldn't drag him out.

**_I'll call the cops once you go to sleep, _**She thought secretly to herself.

A few minutes passed and Dark spoke again.

"Hey, Riku, are you awake?"

"How can I sleep if you keep on talking?"

"What do you think of me?" Dark suddenly asked.

Riku was surprised he asked her that. "I think you're the most annoying person I've ever met. You're a no-good thief. A stupid liar. And a arrogant playboy." She said calmly.

Dark was annoyed that she said those things. But **_most _**of what she said was true. **_MOST. _**Not all.

"Riku, do you hate me?" Dark asked again.

"What do you think? You took my bed!" Riku was getting annoyed with Dark.

"I'm serious. How much do you hate me?" Dark's tone was really serious. Riku didn't think Dark can ever be that serious.

She thought for a moment and said, "I don't know. I guess I don't hate you that much. But hate is such a strong word. I rather said that I really really really dislike you."

**_I don't know if I should be happy or depress to hear that, _**Dark thought to himself.

"How long are you planning to play with my sister's feelings?" Riku asked Dark this time.

"Huh?" Dark was not paying attention to her quesiton.

"I said how long are you planning to play with my sister's feelings?" Riku repeated.

"I don't play with people's feelings." Dark was offended.

"Yeah, right."

"I would never do that. I can't help it that I'm so handsome that no woman on earth can resist me. But playing with people's feelings is the one thing I won't do."

Riku was happy and worry to hear that. She was happy because Dark wouldn't hurt her sister. **_Well, he better not _**she thought. She was worried because Risa really like Dark.

"What do you think of Risa?" Riku was curious.

"She's okay." Dark stated lamely.

"Okay? That's it?"

"What else do you want me to say?"

"I mean, like, do you like her?"

"Sure I like her. Just as much as I like every other girl I see."

"And you said you weren't the kind of person to play with people's feelings." Riku had on a disapproving look.

"If you are saying do I love her, the answer is no." Dark whispered. "Because I only love one person."

Riku was surprised of what Dark said. It got her more curious. "W-who is it?"

Dark chuckled softly. "If I asked you who you loved, would you tell me?"

Riku said, "I guess not."

"Riku?"

"What?"

"If you could reincarnate to anything you want, what would it be?" Dark asked just for the fun of it.

"What kind of question is that?" Riku said.

"A curuois one." Dark said, "Well, what would you be?"

Riku thought for a mintue. "I want to be a butterfly. They're beautiful. Plus, I heard of a tale that butterflies can fly to the heaven."

Dark snickered. then he laugh outloud.

"What was funny?" Riku asked. **_He better not be laughing at my answer, _**Riku thought.

"Y-Y-You---" He continue to laugh.

"Me what?"

He managed to stop and answer her. "You and Risa are twins, yet the both of you have way different minds to be even sisters."

"You just noticed that." Riku stated lamely.

"It's just that when I asked Risa the same question she told me that she want to become a princess so she can always be by my side, her prince." Dark smiled. "But you said you want to be a butterfly."

"What's wrong with a butterfly?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He let out a small chuckle. "I really can't believe you and Risa are sister though."

"Yeah. She want to be a princess to be near you. I want to be a butterfly to fly away from you."

"Well, that was a stupid idea."

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"I have wings too. Chasing after a butterfly can't be that hard."

"Ahh...you right. But you are forgetting one thing."

"And what would that be?" Dark asked curious.

"Will you be able to make it to the heaven?" Riku smiled.

_This was how their friendship began. Every other night, Dark would come by to annoy Riku and they would talk. Just talk. With each meeting, they grew more attached to each other. With each meeting Riku began to see Daisuke as only a foolish-first crush and a friend. With each meeting, Dark became more longing to see her. It was one of these many meeting that Dark revealed to her that he was also Daisuke. It took a while but she finally understood. It became their little secret and it was inevitable that they would fall in love. _

Unfortunately, there were to three things that could eventually break them apart

One reason was...Dark's arch-enemy: Krad, who is out to destroy him...

The other was...Riku's twin sister, Risa, who is madly in love with Dark...

The last is...the person Dark shared a body with and also Riku's first crush...Daisuke...

If Daisuke ever found someone who would return his feelings, Dark would disappeared...

**"Lets go our separate ways." Dark and Riku said to each other one night.**

Both Dark and Riku agree that it was the best way to solve their problems. Dark didn't want Krad to hurt Riku because of him and Riku didn't want to hurt Risa by staying with Dark. After all, Risa fell in love with Dark first. And lastly...Both Riku and Dark didn't want Daisuke to waste his life because of their sake. They didn't want to see Daisuke live a lonely life. They wanted him to be happy too.

_**Being apart from each other was the only way...**_

_**To solve this problem...**_

**_To keep everyone's happy..._**

But is it true that everyone is happy? This question can never be answer as of yet.

--------------**Months passed and the last battle with Krad has arrived---------------**

"Give it up!" Krad laughed. "You lose. You don't have the strength to carry on this fight. Just give up!"

"If you think this fight is over, you better think again." Dark said as he charge at Krad again.

They fought in the air. Dark's black wings seem almost invisible in the dark night sky. The time was at least around 6 something. The sun will be rising soon. Krad's white wings spread graciously in the night sky. They battle became intense.

On the ground stood two figures. Risa...and the love of Dark's life, Riku.

Risa insisted to see Dark, Riku had no choice but to followed. Secretly she hoped that Dark would be okay. They watched with hoped that Dark would become victorious.

**_Please be okay, Dark. _**Riku's mind became restless. **_Please be okay._**

The fight was almost over. Krad and Dark both knew it.

_"I can't last any longer. I have to end this quick." Krad thought._

Then he came up with an idea. He aims at another target. He threw an energy of light at the twins. They dodge right on time. Riku and Risa end up on different sides. Riku was standing at one end and Risa at the other.

"Krad! This fight is ours. Keep them out of this." Dark warned.

"But why would I do that." He drew in more engery. "This is too much fun. Now choose which twin you want to save."

Krad threw two engery of light at Risa and Riku. At a split moment, Dark's heart stop. He knew what to do because he made the promise to **_her. _**But is it the right one?

He ran toward one of the twin. He grab her and wrapped her in his arms. The engery of light hit him hard and he fell to the ground. The other engery of light hit the other twin. She cried in pain and collapsed to the ground.

"I see, you chose the younger Harada, Risa." Krad mused as he watched Riku lay there helplessly still trying to breathe.

Risa shook Dark a little. "Mr. Dark, are you okay? Please, be okay, Mr. Dark."

Dark slowly opened his eyes.

"Mr. Dark, you are okay. I'm so happy." Risa said with joy.

"You have no fight left in you. You are foolish to try to save the girl. Now die!" Krad drew more engery in his hands to throw one last attack at Dark. But this time it will take more time to collect the energy. **_I have plenty of time, _**Krad smirk as he started to gathered all of his engery in his right hand.

Dark got up. He was trying to walk.

"Mr. Dark, you must rest. You can barely walk. Where are you going?" Risa said with a worried tone.

Dark didn't answer. The only thing on his mind was...**_Riku._**

As he walked toward her, he remember a certain conversation he had with her.

_"Promise me something?" Riku said with a smile._

_"Whatever it is, you know I'll do it for you." Dark said._

_"I want you to promise me that you'll protect Risa."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Don't 'huh' me! Promise me that when a day come that you have to choose between protecting me or Risa, you will choose Risa first."_

_Dark thought for a moment. "I don't think I could do that."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I care about you too much."_

_"Well, if you care about me, you will promise me right now. Promise me you will protect her first. She is important to me."_

_"But..." _

_"No but. If anything happen to her, I won't forgive you. You wouldn't want me to be unhappy, would you?"_

_"Of course, I don't."_

_"Then promise me."_

_"What if you end up getting hurt? I wouldn't forgive myself if that happens."_

_"It won't happen. If it does, I won't blame you. But I won't get hurt. After you protect Risa, you can always protect me too."_

_"I'm still not sure." Dark had on a worry look._

_"Don't be silly. I know you can protect both of us. I trust you. So promise me already."_

_"Riku, I don't---"_

_"PROMISE ME!" Riku was getting annoyed._

_"Okay, okay. I promised. Damn, you can get really scary when you're angry."_

_"Really?" Riku laughed._

_"Really, but I loved it." Dark laughed too._

Dark reached Riku's body. He held her tight. She was breathing softly. Risa was close by with the feeling of jealousy in her. **_I know that Riku is hurt, but does he cares about her that much. Does he cares about her more than me? _**Risa thought.

Riku slowly opened her eyes. "Dark?"

"Shhh...don't speak...you have to rest." Dark said. He hugged her tighter. "You'll be okay now. I'm here."

"Thanks you, Dark. You kept your promise to me. You protect my sister."

"I always keep my promises, especially to the one I love." Dark's smiled at her and she smiled back. They stared into each other eyes.

"I couldn't forget you, even after all this time." Riku was crying.

"I didn't want to forget you, Riku. Please, don't cry. I love your smiles more." Dark's voice was soft and smoothing to her.

Risa's heart felt like it was cut with a knife. **_Dark loves Riku? Riku loves Dark? How could it - -? Why? _**Risa thought as she cried to herself. Her tears were falling onto the ground.

Riku saw her sister crying. "I'm--I'm sorry, Risa."

Dark turned toward Risa. "I'm sorry I mislead you, Risa. My heart was **_stolen_** a long time ago." He turned to look at Riku again. "By the girl I love."

Riku felt wrong to hurt her sister, but she can't help but smile at what Dark said about her.

"It appeared I'm a thief now too, huh?" Riku joked.

"I'm afraid so, Riku." Dark smirked.

"Enough Of Your Talking! You're making me sick!" Krad taunted. "It is time to die!"

Dark stood up holding Riku in his arms. Risa didn't know what to do, so all she did was stepped aside.

She watched as Dark gathered the rest of his energy.

"Dark, let me go. I'll get in your way." Riku whispered softly to him.

"I'm not letting you go again." Dark's words made Riku smiled.

"You Will Die Today!" Krad smirked as he threw his energy of light toward Dark and Riku. At that moment, Dark threw his energy to light toward Krad too. The energy of lights hit one another. There was a big explosion.

When everything was cleared, Krad had fallen on to the ground. His body slowly faded and Satoshi appeared. On the other end, Daisuke's body could be seen on the ground also. Satoshi and Daisuke awoke slowly and stared at Dark and Riku. It was this moment, the sun rised. It was beautiful.

"What happen? How can this be?" Daisuke asked Dark, who was standing a few meters away from him. Dark had his arm around Riku's waist. Satoshi didn't know what to say.

"Hey there, Daisuke. Good to see you that you're well." Dark smirked.

"How--" Daisuke asked again.

"Krad is gone. The battle of the Mousy and Hakari clan are over. No arts should be coming back to life from now on. Everything is finally over." Dark smiled as he and Riku started to fade away.

"Riku, what's happening to you?" Risa cried out with worries as she watched her sister about to disappear.

Riku smiiled and said, "I'm leaving with Dark. I want to be with him. Take care of yourself, okay? I'll miss you, Risa."

"Riku..." Risa whispered softly to herself.

"Where are you guys going?" Daisuke asked.

"To a place that is ours." Dark said as he stared at Riku.

"To a place where no outsider can go but us." Riku said happily.

Their bodies soon disappeared completely. But the three of them, Risa, Daisuke, and Satoshi saw something. They saw two butterflies.

**A crimson-colored butterfly...**

**and a purple-ish colored butterfly...**

**they were flying together into the early morning sky...**

Daisuke, Risa, and Satoshi could hear the whispers in the winds. The voices seem so familar. They often wondered if the voices belonged to Dark and Riku.

**The voices both whispered...**

_**"I LOVE YOU"**_


End file.
